The Micro Chip Date
by Smayrie
Summary: Logan informs James that his date Sonny, Camille's cousin who comes to visit the Palm Woods, only dates smart guys. Will he change so she won't dump him? Or will he remain his slightly dim witted self? Please read and review, thank you!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This is my first FanFic. I just hope it won't turn out to be too horrible!**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Big Time Rush.**

* * *

><p>'Another sunny day at the Palm woods, aye Logan?' James said as he stretched and looked back at his friend Logan. 'Yeah, sure, only today is so boring I have no idea what I'm going to do after taking a quick dip in the pool and I never thought I'ld ever say this but I miss Gustavo yelling at us and always calling us dogs.'<p>

'Logan, Logan, Logan, you seriously have to try to relax,' James said, lightly tapping Logan on the shoulder, 'plus today's our day off.' "James you can't actually "try to relax" because trying takes effort, whereas relaxing takes no effort at all,' Logan said.

'Whatever, hey, I think that girl is checking me out,' James whispered to Logan. 'What girl?' Logan asked looking round. 'The one coming towards us, now act cool,' James said as he tipped his shades. The girl coming towards Logan and James had a long curly dark hair which framed a smooth oval face with cute brown eyes and full lips. She wore a pink tank top and blue skinny jeans and had a big black handbag strapped around her shoulder. 'Wait a second, I think I know her,' Logan said as he slowly removed his shades.

'Logan Mitchell, is it really you?' the girl asked when she finally got to Logan and James. 'Sonny, I can't believe its actually you either,' Logan said giving the girl a quick hug. 'So what brings you to the Palm Woods?' Logan asked. 'I came to spend the summer with my cousin Camille, do you know her?'

'Yap, she's my girlfriend,' Logan said smiling. 'What a coincidence, so you came to visit her too?' 'Actually, I live here now and I'm in the band Big Time Rush,' Logan said with a tinge of pride. 'Oh, you guys just released your first Album right? My sister is a big fan of you guys,' Sonny said.

'By the way, Sonny this is my friend and band mate James and James this is my friend Sonny,' Logan said. 'My Lady,' James said as he took Sonny's hand and kissed it in a courtly manner. 'So, we should double date sometime unless you can handle yourself with a bad boy like me,' James said with a challenging tone.

'I like to take my chances,' Sonny said. 'So, that's a yes,' James asked expectantly. 'No, it's a maybe,' Sonny said, sounding serious. 'Okay, but we can still -' James said. 'I was just kidding,' Sonny said smiling again. 'So I'll see you tonight at eight,' James said. 'Sure but right now, I have to go and unpack, so bye,' Sonny said as she walked away. 'Bye!' Logan and James chorused.

James playfully slapped Logan at the back of his head. 'Ouch! What did you do that for?' Logan asked slightly frowning. 'That's for having such a hot friend and not telling me about her sooner,' James said, still joking. 'I met her at Math Camp, you know the one I always used to go to when I was ten?'

'Yeah, sooooo?' James asked. 'Well anytime I tried to talk to you guys about Math Camp, you just blank out and have no idea what I'm talking about,' Logan said. 'Ohhh! Maybe I should listen to you more,' James said. 'No, you don't say?' Logan asked with a sarcastic tone. 'Anyway, I still have a hot date with a hot girl,' James said.

'Well enjoy it while it lasts,' Logan said. 'Why do you say it like that?' James asked. 'Because she only dates really smart guys,' Logan replied. 'You're just saying that to scare me, because you have a crush on her,' James said accusingly.

'Nope, my crush on her died years ago,' Logan said blushing, 'but I observed all of her boyfriends during all my sessions in Math Camp and they were all extremely smart and intelligent,' Logan said.

'Yeah, but you realized that when you guys were what like ten years old,' James said.

'I stopped attending Math Camp like two years ago.'

'I can't believe this.'

'What?'

'How can someone be so hot and be such a dork at the same time?'

'Really? That's what you're thinking about?' Logan asked in annoyance. 'That and I'm getting hungry, you wanna go back to the apartment and find something to eat?' James said, 'sure, let's go,' Logan answered and they both walked back into the Palm Woods.

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for readung, please leave a review.<strong>


	2. The Most Competitive

**I want to say a big thank you to MiiMyselfandTime for your review, you are the first person to ever review my story on this site! Wondering what happened to Kendall and Carlos in this Story? Don't worry; they're in the sub plot, please read and review.**

**DISCLAMER: ****I do not own Big Rime Rush**

* * *

><p>Kendall smiled at himself as he looked at the photos in his Middle School Photo Album. He had been doing this all morning with a unbroken concentration.<p>

'Hey Kendall, have you seen Logan and James anywhere today?' Carlos asked as he walked towards Kendall. 'Nope, but I think they're at the pool or something,' Kendall said, without shifting his gaze from the photos. 'Whose pictures are you looking at?' Carlos said, leaning forward to look at the pictures.

'Just my Middle School Photos, here's one with me getting the award for the Most Competitive,' Kendall said pointing to one picture. 'I can't believe "you" got that award,' Carlos said, straightening up and laughing. 'Why not?' Kendall asked calmly. 'Well you won some pretty unnecessary competitions like Swimming, Volleyball, Chess and stuff like that.'

'Wow, I never knew the burping and no blinking contests you won could ever be more necessary than volleyball or swimming competitions,' Kendall said as he slowly closed the album and turned to face Carlos. 'Well now you know and I think I should have gotten the award,' Carlos repkied. 'So you seriously think that –'

'Has any of you seen my Megaphone?' 'Katie asked, walking out of her room. 'Aha! Katie! Do you think Kendall is more competitive than I am?' Carlos asked. 'Wait, you're going to base everything on Katie's opinion?' Kendall asked. 'Hmmmmm,' Katie said, looking from Kendall to Carlos, 'don't move, I'll be right back, ' Katie said as she rushed back into her room and shut the door.

'Okay, this is ridiculous,' Kendall said, 'yeah, what would Katie be doing with a Megaphone?' Carlos asked.

The main door opened as Logan and James walked in. 'Aha! Logan! James! Is Kendall more competitive than I am?' Carlos asked. Logan and James exchanged glances and said at the time 'I am not getting involved!' 'And besides, I have bigger problems,' James said as he slumped down onto the couch.

'Did you break your lucky comb?' Carlos asked. 'No, worse, I have a date with a Logan,' James replied, pouting. 'Awwwwww! Logan and James, I always knew you guys would up together,' Carlos said as he started making kissy faces. 'What? He doesn't mean me, he means a cute, smart and awesome friend of mine,' Logan said.

'Wait, do you mean Sonny from Math Camp?' Kendall asked, 'the same one,' Logan replied, 'she's here in LA, no way!' Kendall said sounding excited. 'What are you guys staring at? I'm always the only one that ends up listening to Logan whenever he talks about Math Camp,' Kendall said when he noticed Carlos and James staring at him. 'Anyway, James, I'm just going to say what I always say, just be yourself around her and everything will be fine.'

'That's the problem, her "pal" Logan told me she only dates really smart guys,' James said. 'Wow, that certainly puts ou out of dating rabge James,' Carlos said. 'Thanks Carlos, that makes me feel so much better,' James said with a sarcastic tone. 'You're welcome buddy,' Carlos said. 'She only dates smart guys, really? Because that sounds pretty stupid to me,' Kendall said. 'Yeah James, I think I might be wrong about her, its been a while since we really talked and even if I'm right who knows, she might like you for you,' Logan said. 'Yeah, you might be right,' James said as he imagined a perfect date with Sonny.

'_So I like beach parties, combing my hair and admiring myself in a mirror.'_

'_OMG! That sounds awesome! But do you know the square root of four?'_

'_The what?'_

'_I can't date a guy that doesn't even know the square root of four! Goodbye James!'_

'_Sonny! Wait! I know the square root of four, it's twenty! Waitttt!'_

'Ahhhhhhhhh! That was the worst date I've ever imagined,' James screamed, looking horrified. 'Logan, you have to make me close to smart enough for this date! Pleaseeeeee!' James squealed. 'Okay, okay, but I make no promises,' Logan said. 'Anyway, good luck on your date with wonder woman James, but you guys still haven't told me if Kendall is more competitive than I am,' Carlos said. Logan and James once again exchanged glances and then quickly disappeared into the room which they both shared.

'Kendall! Carlos! You guys ready?' Katie asked as she rushed out of her room with a pen and a paper that had the word 'Contract' printed boldly on top it. 'Um, Katie, why do we need a contract just so you answer a question?' Kendall asked, feeling confused.

'Fine, I'll explain, I knew that both of you would argue about this all day so I figured why waste all that energy if you can just have another set of contests or challenges as I like to call them, where the winner will be named the Most Competitive,' Katie said. 'So why do we need a contract again?' Carlos asked. 'We need it because it states that I get to pick the challenges and the winner and the loser will owe me 40% of his earnings from Big Time Rush. Plus, it makes everything look more official and exciting.'

'I am so in,' Carlos said as he snatched the Contract from Katie and signed it. 'Kendall? Are you in?' Carlos asked. 'Errr, I don't know,' Kendall said hesitantly. 'Why? You got something better to do?' Katie asked with a challenging tone. 'Well, I could help James with his 'smart' girlfriend, but then again hand me that contract,' Kendall said.

'Oh yeah!' Carlos screamed as he gave the contract to Kendall. 'So this is just for fun right? I mean there's nothing in here that says we have to do crazy daredevil stunts or anything stupid right?' Kendall asked. 'Nope, just some random stuff either of you has either won or lost, anymore questions?' Katie asked, collecting the contract from Kendall when he had finished signing it.

'Yeah I have one,' Carlos said, 'have you found that Megaphone yet?'

* * *

><p><strong>Please leave a review!<strong>


	3. Got Anymore Of Those Chips?

**Welcome to the third chapter of my awesome fic! **

'James! Are you even listening to me?' Logan asked for the fourth time in thirty minutes. 'Of course I'm listening just keep it brief okay,' James said as he yawned and stretched, Logan had been going on and on and on about stuff he really didn't care about for half an hour or so. 'I'm keeping it as brief as possible now listen,' Logan said, opening yet another Chemistry textbook, 'Sonny is a big fan of the periodic table and this is a really simple topic all you have to do is keep the elements in your head.'

'Logan, I think we both that is going to take forever so why don't we just go random?'

'Random?'

'Yeah, I'll just ask you some random stuff you know about like her favorite colour.'

'Her favorite colour is Lavender but -'

'But what?'

'Its been a while and people do change.'

'I know people change but it doesn't change the fact that you know all that awesome stuff about her and -'

'And what?'

'Do you remember last year when I helped you ask Camille out to the dance?'

'What does that have to do with anything?'

'There was something you put in your ear so I could tell you what to say to her.'

'Yeah I remember, its called a micro chip and that plan didn't end very well,' Logan said as he remembered the event James was reffering to. He had repeated everything James had said even when James had screamed "go away" to a bee that had attacked him. 'Forget about that part because you my friend are going to return a favor. So, you got any more of those chips?' James asked.

'Well I think I still have one here somewhere,' Logan said as he walked towards his neatly packed luggage which lay in one corner of the room. 'Finally, I found it!' Logan screamed when he had thoroughly searched his box for the Micro Chip. 'Great! Now all we have to do is -' James trailed off as he was interupted by Logan's ringing phone.

'Sorry, I gotta take this,' Logan said, pulling his phone out of his pocket and pressed the recieve button. 'Hey Camille,' Logan said as he walked out of the room and shut the door. For some reason, Logan hated having phone conversations whenever his friends were close by so he always went to be on his own at any chance he got.

'I am such a genius,' James said to himself. Suddenly, he realised how quiet everywhere seemed. It was midday so he knew Ms. Knight would be taking a nap but he had no idea where kendall, Carlos and Katie were or what the were up to. 'Okay, I just blew off a date with Camille tonight so you owe me big time,' Logan said, walking into the room and shutting the door. 'And I'll make it up to you as soon as you start recieving your phone calls in a place where I can see and hear you,' James said. 'Yeah, never gonna happen,' Logan said, looking as if he had been considering something and then it suddenly seemed like a bad idea.

'Anyway, aboout the Micro Chip, you have to be very careful and analyze anything you hear before speaking because it can collect sound waves from other Walkie Talkies, sometimes Stereos and it could generally be very unreliable,' Logan said seriously. 'Don't worry, I got that covered, now help me out an outfit that says smart,' James said as he stood up from the bed and quickly opened the closet which was filled with only his clothes.

'I still can't believe you talked me into letting you own the whole closet,' Logan said, dodging yet another pair of pants which James had tossed away in rejection. 'Stop whinning and come help me pick an outfit pleaseee Logie,' James said. 'God I gotta get new friends,' Logan muttered to himself as he aproached the closet.

*****S&J*****

'I can't believe James asked you out,' Camille said as she sat down on the couch. Since her cousin Sonny had arrived, she had been showing her around all day and they had both just arrived in Camille's apartment, 4J, to relax.

'You're kind of his friend right? so what's he like?' Sonny asked.

'Well he's just James you know, obnoxious, self centered and then sometimes really sweet.'

'Wow, that means this date is going to be something to remember.'

'I'm not trying to discourage you or anything, I'm sure you're going to enjoy your date.'

'I totally hope so!'

'So did Logan ever ask you out, you know since you guys were friends for so long and everything?'

'No he didn't, and now I'm kind of glad that he didn't because this would have been a very awkward conversation.'

'That means you never got to see how terrible he is at asking a girl out.'

'Really, how bad is he?'

'Sonny, I think you're gonna need popcorn for this one!'


	4. The Micro Chip Date

**Sorry I haven't updated for so long, I have to update my other Fics.**

'Wow! Did Halloween come in early this year or are we in the wrong room?' Kendall asked as he, Katie and Carlos walked in. He was reffering to James who was wearing a Lab coat and huge glasses and also Logan who was wearing a light brown coat and a hat and a creepy black moustache.

'Laugh all you want Kendall, but at the end of the night, I'm going to have a new girlfriend,' James as he hi fived Logan. 'Now that we know James excuse, what's yours, Logan?' Kendall asked. 'Well, I'm dressed like this because I'm going undercover, during James I will be telling him what to say through my WT,' Logan said revealing a Walkie Talkie from his Coat's pocket, 'so what have you guys been up to?' James asked.

'We've just having some contests to see who is the most competitive and I've been winning,' Kendall said. 'Yeah well you only won the 'hold your breath' challenge because you're an expert swimmer,' Carlos said pouting, 'maybe, but what's your excuse for losing the Hackey Sack challenge,' Kendall asked, 'gloat all you want Kendall, but all I know is that in the next three challenges, you're going down!' Carlos screamed.

'Okay guys, time for challenge three. In this challenge, the first person to finish the sour milk wins,' Katie said, holding up two cartons of milk. 'Katie that stuffs reeks,' Kendall said, 'well you have to drink it or you forfeit, which means Carlos wins,' Katie said, handing the carton over to Kendall, 'fine,' Kendall said as he collected the carton, 'now drink!' Katie said, waving a white flag.

In about, thirty seconds Carlos drowned down the whole milk in his own carton.'Carlos wins!' Katie announced, 'Oh yeah, I win! Hey Kendall do you need bandages?' Carlos asked. 'Why would I need -' Kendall tried to say, 'because you're a sore loser! Hahaha!' Carlos cut in as he laughed. Suddenly, he stopped laughing and looked rather pale. 'I gotta go to the bathroom, I think I'm gonna throw up,' Carlos said, running to the bathroom and shut the door. 'You didn't drink that milk did you?' Logan and James asked at the same time, 'nope, I didn't even open it!' Kendall said lifting up the sealed milk carton.

*****S&J******

'James, what did Logan do to you this time?' Camille asked when she had opened the door of her apartment and taken one look at James. 'Nothing, why?' James replied. 'Well, the last time I saw you look this dorky, you claimed he was stealing your swagger,' Camille said, 'I know that deep down, way way deep down, you're so digging my new look,' James said, 'yeah, sure, let's go with that but Logan better not be involved with this in anyway,' Camille said.

Sonny aproached the door wearing a slinky lavender dinner gown with light make up and her usual radiating smile. 'Wow, James you look -' Sonny tried to say, 'Stunning, I know, I get that alot, so are you ready to go?' James asked, 'certainly, bye Camille,' Sonny said. 'Bye, you guys have fun,' Camille said as she watched James and Sonny leave and then shut the door.

Logan had been waiting for about half an hour for James and Sonny to arrive at the Movie theathre. He was then forced to order another smoothie. Finally, they had arrived. He watched as they took their seats, he was close enough to hear everything they were saying.

'Wow, this might sound crazy but that guy kind of reminds me of Logan,' Sonny said looking at the guy with the creepy moustache sitting not so far from them. 'So you come here often?' Sonny asked, 'yeah during my other dates, I mean I come here to relax after a long day of studying at the Library,' James said. 'Nice save, what movie are we seeing?' 'Oh I got us tickets to Kiss and Tell which will be showing in forty five minutes,' James said. 'That Movie sounds nice but I gotta ask James, why the glasses? You didn't seem to need one this morning,' Sonny said.

'Tell her you lost your contacts,' Logan whispered into the WT. So far, James date was going on nicely and Sonny didn't suspect a thing. Suddenly, he heard Police sirens blaring from a short distance, he looked through the windows and saw two police cars packed just infront of the Movie theathre and then he spotted three police men each making use of his WT. He panicked slightly before taking out his WT and saying, 'Code Red! There are police WTs active in this area, just remain calm and I'll think of something.' Logan was happy to see the policemen get back into their cars and drive away just after he had declared the 'Code Red' but when he looked back at James, it seemed like the damage had already been done.

'Ahhhh!' James groaned as the soundwaves from the police WTs and Logan's WT, collided and made a blaring noise in his head. 'James what's wrong?' Sonny asked, 'oh nothing, just a slight headache,' James said as he groaned deeply again. 'No. I think there's something wrong with you,' Sonny said, immediately leaving her seat to take a look at James' head. 'Sonny there's nothing wrong with me, see, I'm fine,' James said trying to stop her from coming closer. 'Well your head doesn't feel hot,' 'see, I'm fine,' James said backing away from her, 'wait, there's something in your ear - is that a Micro chip,' Sonny asked, quickly pulling the chip out of his ear, 'and guy is Logan, isn't he?' Sonny asked. 'No, I am Antonio,' Logan said with a fake Spanish accent, unaware that his moustache was slowly slipping away from his face as he spoke.

By now, they had already drawn the attention of other people in the Movie theathre who had begun to watch them. 'James, what is going on and please just tell me the truth,' Sonny said, 'Logan told me that all your boyfriends were always very smart so I convinced him to wear that costume and tell me what to say to you during our date because I thought I was not going to be smart enough for you,' James said, taking off the glasses. 'For the record, I tried to talk him out of it,' Logan chipped in.

'James, the only reason all my boyfriends were so smart is because my father is very strict and likes to pick out my boyfriends for me and I am so happy that now that I'm in LA, I can date any guy I want to date.'

'So can we start over?'

'No, we can't.'

'No? Why?'

'James you lied to me, on our first date, how can I ever trust you?'

'I'm so sorry, I promise, I will never lie again, I'll -'

'I'm sorry too James, but I have to go.'

'James, I'm sorry your date didn't end well,' Logan said. 'Go after her, you moron,' an elderly woman said, attacking James with her popcorn. She was part of the Audience that had been watching Sonny and James. James didn't know exactly what to do, he could not believe that Sonny had just dumped him, he dumped but had never been dumped. It didn't seem real, even when he watched her leave, it still didn't seem real. Finally, he found his voice and said, 'Logan, let's go home.'


	5. More Coffee Please!

**Thanks for the reviews!**

* * *

><p>Logan finally picked up his phone, he couldn't believe he had over slept only to be woken by his ringing phone. 'Hey Logan, its Kelly, what's wrong with the others' phones, I've been trying to call them but no one answered.'<p>

'I don't know, I kinda over slept and I'm not even sure where they are,' Logan replied, he was rather surprised that he didn't see James, he always woke up before James and everyone else, but then again he had overslept. 'Find them and tell them Gustavo needs all four of you at the studio right now,' Kelly said, 'alright Kelly, I'll do just that,' Logan said.

As the line went dead, Logan suddenly started hearing noise from the kitchen, it was then that he was sure where everyone was. He stood up and rushed to the kitchen and there he saw Katie, Kendall and Carlos but he still didn't see James.

'Guys, has anyone seen James?' Logan asked.

'Yeah, he's in the bathroom but right now, you can stay here and watch the final challenge of our competition,' Kendall said.

'Wait, isn't it supposed to five challenges?' Logan asked.

'Yap, we did the fourth one yesterday, it was a spit balling contest and I won!' Carlos said.

'Okay guys the rules for this challenge is simple. You both have seven cups of coffee to drink and finally a Golden Mug of Coffee, the first to drink his seven cups of coffee and finally the coffee in the golden mug will win and be named The Most Competitive, now start drinking,' Katie said. Kendall and Carlos both drowned their first cup of coffee at the same time and then rushed for the second. Soon enough, they both finished their seventh cup of coffee at the same time and reached for the Golden Mug, Carlos grabbed it first but Kendall knocked it out of his hands just before he could drink the coffee inside, immediately the mug shattered on the ground. 'No!' Kendall and Carlos screamed.

'This is awesome! Since neither of you won the last challenge, you both owe me 40% of all your earnings from BTR,' Katie said as she left the kitchen. 'This is your fault,' Carlos said, 'my fault? If you would have just handed over the mug, this wouldn't have happened,' Kendall said. 'Guys, guys, guys, Kelly called me like fifteen minutes ago, we have to get to the studio now! And where did you guys leave your phones? She told me she was calling you guys this morning and no one answered,' Logan said. Kendall and Carlos exchanged glances and said, 'we'll be right back.'

******S&J*****

'Ahhhhh!' Gustavo yelled angrily, 'why are Kendall and Carlos so jittery and annoying? Why is James lying face down on the couch and why is Logan the only normal one?' 'Kendall and Carlos had a little too much coffee, James had a horrible date last night and I'm always the only normal one,' Logan said. 'Hey Gustavo, did you know that I can bang your head faster than Kendall can break all your awards?' Carlos said, coming towards Gustavo holding drum sticks. 'Stay away from me you monkey-dog and you stay away from my awards!' Gustavo said as he charged towards Kendall, who immediately ran away.

'What is going on in here?' Kelly asked, walking into the studio. 'The dogs are driving me crazy!' Gustavo yelled, 'well you'll have to deal with them later, you have the doctor's appointment right now,' Kelly said, 'its today?' Gustavo asked, 'yes, it had to be moved up to today and we have to go now so we can come back in time for you to rehearse the new song with the guys,' Kelly said. 'Fine, Logan, you're in charge and make sure nothing gets broken,' Gustavo said.

'What? I can't be in charge, why can't Kelly stay back?' Logan asked, nervously.

'I can't stay back because I have to stick around in case things get crazy at the hospital. If anything happens here just call me and don't worry we'll back in about half an hour tops,' Kelly said reassuringly.

'Make sure Kendall doesn't go near my awards!' Gustavo yelled as he and Kelly walked out of the studio.

'Guys, please try to remain calm, if anything gets broken, Gustavo will kill me, literally,' Logan announced but no one said anything. He had no idea where Carlos was, Kendall was busy scurrying around the studio, looking for something while James was still lying on the couch with his phone, probably trying to call Sonny again.

'Give me that phone,' Logan said as he snatched the phone from James when he had walked up to him, 'you should know by now that she's not going to pick your calls.'

'I know that, I mean how stupid do you think I am? I was going to leave a message and then a text later.'

'Have you guys seen the drum sticks?' Kendall asked, 'I have this strong urge to bang the drums violently.'

'Kendall that's just the coffee talking and James if you would just get some flowers, go over to Camille's Apartment and apologize to Sonny I'm she'll take you back because I happen to know that girls like that kind of stuff,' Logan said.

'James do not do that,' Kendall said, chuckling.

'Why not?' James asked.

'Well Logan happens to know nothing about girls,' Kendall said, still laughing.

'Wow Kendall, while I hapen to actually have a girlfriend, you have a brain filled with coffee,' Logan said.

'Relax Logan I'm just teasing, its a great idea but I think singing to her is a much better idea,' Kendall said.

'Yeah, it is a great idea,' James said standing up, 'I'll just go over to her balcony, sing one of our awesome songs while guitar dude plays and she will be mine again!'

'Sorry to burst your bubble but guitar dude has been sick since last week,' Logan said.

'Dang it! None of us can even play the guitar, but I am pretty good at the piano,' James said, looking at Gustavo's piano.

'Oh no, I am not going to let you touch Gustavo's piano,' Logan said.

'Come on Logan, help me think up a plan to get the piano to the Palm Woods, pleaseee,' James said.

'No, its impossible that Gustavo will not realize that his piano is missing,' Logan said as his phone began to ring in his pocket. He pulled it out and hit the recieve button, it was Kelly calling. 'Hey Kelly,' Logan said as he walked out of the studio.

'James have you seen Carlos? I'm sure he's with the drum sticks,' Kendall said.

'No I haven't, which is really weird,' James said, looking around.

'So if you guys need me I'll be banging the drums,' Kendall said.

'But you don't have drum sticks,' James said.

'True, but I do have hands, legs and shoes,' Kendall said as he rushed towards the drums.

'Hey guys, guess what?' Logan asked as he walked into the studio, 'Kelly just called and told me that she and Gustavo would be staying in the Hospital for a long time so we should lock up the Studio and go home,' Logan announced. 'This is awesome, if we take Gustavo's piano, he wouldn't even know,' James said. 'Maybe, but how do we move that huge thing to the Palm Woods?' Logan asked.

'Guys, check out what I found lying around,' Carlos said walking into the studio while holding up drumsticks in his left hand and a credit card in his right hand.

'Is that Gustavo's credit card? Where did you get it? Where did you even come from?' Logan asked as he walked up to Carlos and snatched the credit card from his hands.

''Oh I come from Minnesota but you should know that since we all just moved to LA from Minnesota just a year ago,' Carlos said.

'I know that, where did you get the credit card?' Logan asked.

'I snatched it out of Gustavo's pocket while he was running towards Kendall and since then I've been in the supply closet,' Carlos said.

'I wonder if that has anything to do with the fact that Gustavo and Kelly have to stay in the Hospital a bit longer,' James said.

'Gustavo's in the Hospital? What did Kendall do?' Carlos asked.

'Gustavo had to go to the Hospital for a check up or something,' Logan said.

'Aha! I knew you were with the drum sticks!' Kendall yelled as he ran towards Carlos and pulled the drum sticks out of his hands.

'Guys, I need to get that piano to the Palm Woods, any ideas?' James said.

'Why don't we call someone that we know can carry a piano - like Freight Train,' Kendall suggested as he rushed off towards the drums again.

'I'll call him, I have his number,' Carlos said as he pulled out his phone and dialed Freight Train's number, 'hello Freight Train, its Carlos, oh nothing I'm fine, Gustavo's in the Hospital,' Carlos said. 'Will you just tell him about the piano,' James whispered to Carlos. 'Oh yeah Freight Train we need your help with moving a piano from the studio to the Palm Woods, uh-huh, uh-huh, okay thank you, bye,' Carlos said. 'So what did he say?' Logan asked, 'well he said this is his week off and he's in Hawaii but he also said he'll send his brothers that are just as big as he is to help us and he also promised to bring me a coconut when he comes back from Hawaii,' Carlos said.

'Great, all we have to do is wait for Freight Train's brothers,' James said, 'we seriously have to get Kendall away from those drums,' Logan said. 'Oh come on, its not like he's going to break it,' Carlos said. Suddenly they heard a thudding sound as the drum set crashed to the ground. 'Guys, I think I broke the drums!' Kendall said.

* * *

><p><strong>I know that in the show, Kendall is not destructive but I thought to make him a little bit destructive in this Fic, please review and tell me if I did a great job.<strong>


	6. Chapter 6

**Thanks again to everyone that added this story to his or her Favorites list, you guys are awesome!**

'Alright, we can have a launch date at noon tommorow, but no strings attached,' Sonny said over the phone, 'bye Jason.' 'Sounds like you're already on rebound, again,' Camille said, sitting on the couch beside Sonny. 'No, I'm not it's just some guy that's been bugging me,' Sonny said, 'so why are you going on a date with him?' Camille asked.

'I'm just gonna go on that date tommorow so I can tell him that I'm not interested coz I think I really have to take a break from guys for a while.'

'Listen, Sonny, I didn't want to bring this up but I know you're only acting like this because of your ex-boyfriend, Eric.'

'Please, do not talk about him, I've -'

'I know you like to say that you've moved on but I know that you haven't and you can't keep punishing every guy for what one idiot did to you.'

'Camille, I have moved on, I've forgotten about him but I just don't want to get hurt again.'

'So you're not going to give either James or Jason a chance?'

'James lied to me and I don't know what to expect from Jason so I can't promise you that I will give either of them a chance.'

'Sometimes to find the right guy, you have to let down your guard down a little bit.'

'Camille, you are an awesome cousin and a great friend, what will I do without you?' Sonny said as she hugged Camille. 'Hey, do you hear that?' Camille asked when she had let go of Sonny, 'what?' Sonny asked, looking around. 'I think someone is playing the Piano,' Camille said, 'yeah and it sounds like it's coming from the balcony,' Sonny said, 'let's go check it out,' Camille said. The two girls ran out to the balcony and spotted James playing the Piano.

James was so happy to see Camille and Sonny finally come out to their balcony to watch him, he could finally begin to sing:

_Here I am, there you are, why does it seem so far?_

_Next to you is where I should be,_

_Something I want so bad, know what's inside your head,_

_Maybe I can see what you see..._

As James softly played the Piano and sang the next line in the song, he watched Sonny walk back into the Apartment. He couldn't believe that she was not at all moved by the song! He looked up to see Camille who was trying to explain why her cousin had left but he couldn't hear a word she was saying. He had already planned before hand that he was not going to stop singing till he finished the chorus even if Sonny didn't want to listen. Undaunted, he played the Piano even louder and faster as he plunged into the chorus.

_Any kind of guy you want girl, that's the guy I'll be,_

_Turn myself upside down, _

_Any kind of guy you want girl, you know I'll agree,_

_Turn your whole world around._

_Any kind, any kind, any kind of guy you want,_

_You decide, change your mind, I will be there._

_Won't you try,_

_One more try, be my any kind of girl,_

_You decide, it's alright,_

_I will be there._

As James stopped playing the piano, he could hear someone clapping, he looked up to see if it was Camille but she wasn't clapping, he then turned around and saw Sonny walking towards him, still clapping. 'I thought you didn't want to listen,' James said, also walking towards Sonny. 'On the contrary, I did, I guess it's pretty much why I'm downstairs,' Sonny said, smiling. 'Um, I guess I'll just give you two some privacy,' Camille said, walking back into the apartment.

'James, you're really cute and awesome but, there just can't be an "us" I hope you can understand,' Sonny said.

'But, the song -' James said.

'The song was awesome, but I'm sorry, I just ... can't, not now,' Sonny said, turning to go.

'Sonny, wait,' James said, grasping Sonny's hand and holding her back, 'I know that you think I'm a liar and I probably don't deserve you but if you would just give me a chance, I'll be better, I swear.'

'James I -'

'Meet me at the Pool tomorrow at noon, if you come then I know you'll give me a chance, if you don't then I'll never bother you again.'

'Tomorrow? At noon? But I have to -'

'You don't have to make any any excuses, this is totally your choice.'

'Tomorrow then, good night James,' Sonny said as she walked away. She was so confused, a huge part of her wanted to over look everything and give James a chance but the other part didn't want to and to top it all up she had a date with Jason at the same time.

* * *

><p>'So you're pretty sure she's going to come?' Kendall asked James as they both walked through the Palm Woods lobby, 'to be honest, I don't know, she soundeed pretty conflicted last night and generally I have a lot of doubts,' James said. 'Even if I haven't officially met her, she doesn't sound like someone that would stand you up,' Kendall said. 'Yeah, I guess you're right, she is pretty awesome, with her curly black hair, cute brown eyes and radiating smile,' James said dreamily. 'Wow, correct me if I'm wrong, but she sounds alot like the girl standing over there,' Kendall said, 'where?' James asked.<p>

'Over there, by the door, with some guy,' Kendall said pointing at Sonny. 'She is the one but she can't be ... it's almost noon and ... and I,' James stuttered. 'James, just relax, we're not sure of anything yet,' Kendall said reassuringly, 'let's just watch and see what happens next.'

The two watched Sonny from behind a couch in the Lobby. They were not close enough to hear what she was saying, so they tried to make sense out of everything they saw. They watched intently as Sonny recieved a red rose from the guy she was talking to but soon returned it, said something to him then pecked him on the cheek and walked away with him.

'James, I know this seems bad but she gave back the flower and I think if you just -' Kendall tried to say.

'She just walked away with some guy, it's pretty obvious that she's not going to show up and that she doesn't want me and ... I don't think I want to hear it from her, again,' James said as he stormed off.

James walked into the apartment with Kendall right behind him. 'Did you get me the Fruit Smackers?' Carlos asked, unaware of James' anger, James only glared at him and walked to his and Logan's room and shut the door with a loud bang before locking it. 'Was that James?' Logan asked as he walked out of the Kitchen. 'I don't even know what I did and I'm pretty sure he said yes when I told him to bring me some Fruit Smackers when you guys were leaving,' Carlos said. 'Don't worry Carlos, he's not mad at you,' Kendall said.

'So why is he mad?' Logan asked, 'Well he saw Sonny in the Lobby today,' Kendall said, 'so?' Carlos asked. 'She walked away with some guy who gave her a flower just ten minutes before he was supposed to meet her at the pool,' Kendall said. 'ohhhhh! That's rough,' Carlos said. 'That doesn't sound like Sonny at all,' Logan said, 'yeah, she did return the flower before walking away with the guy,' Kendall said, 'infact, I'm going to call her right now and find out,' Logan said, 'you do that but I'm going to get me some Fruit Smackers,' Carlos said walking out of the Apartment. 'Yeah, me too, who knows, it could cheer James up a bit if I get him some,' Kendall said as he rushed out of the Apartment.

* * *

><p>'James! Open up!' Logan screamed as he banged the door but James didn't open it. 'James, there's someone here to see you and her name rhymes with Johnny!' Logan screamed, this time, James actually opened the door which made Logan wonder why he hadn't tried that ten seconds ago. 'Hi James,' Sonny said when James had finally opened the door. 'Okay, if you guys need me, I'll be at the Pool with Camille,' Logan said as he walked out of the Apartment.<p>

'Sonny if you're here to say we can be friends, I really don't want to hear it.'

'No, I'm not here to say that, actually I'm here to ask you why you stood me up.'

'I saw you walk away with some guy, so I was kinda sure you weren't gonna show up.'

'Oh, that was Jason and I was supposed to go on a date with him.'

'I guess I kinda figured out that part.'

'Yeah, but did you also figure out that I didn't go on the date because I told him that I liked someone else.'

'Wait, you blew him off for me? So why didn't you tell me?'

'Well, it might have been because I didn't know you were spying on me and we were suposed to meet at the pool but you didn't show and I'm only here because Logan called me and told me everything.'

'Oh, I'm sorry about that.'

'You don't have to apologize, you've done that way too many times. So, I was thinking we should just forget about everything that has hapened so far and just start over.'

'Yeah, we should definitely start over.'

'So no more lies or pretend right?'

'Right and infact, there's something you should know about me right now.'

'What?'

'I am also BANDANNA MAN!'

'Well, 'Bandanna Man' would you like to escort me to the Pool?'

'Yes, I will, but I have to get something first.' James rushed back into the room and took out all his purple bandannas and quickly made a cloak with them before returning to Sonny who was laughing hysterically. Finally, they had a normal date and a normal afternoon at the Pool.

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading, please don't forget to leave a review!<strong>


End file.
